Question: If $x \barwedge y = x+5y$ and $x \odot y = x(y-7)$, find $(-3 \odot -3) \barwedge 1$.
Explanation: First, find $-3 \odot -3$ $ -3 \odot -3 = -3(-3-7)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \odot -3} = 30$ Now, find $30 \barwedge 1$ $ 30 \barwedge 1 = 30+(5)(1)$ $ \hphantom{30 \barwedge 1} = 35$.